Green and Red, Candles and Snow
by Gil-Celeb
Summary: A Christmas in the GSFI universe. Harry reflects in the past, the happiness of the present and the light of the future.


Green and Red, Candle and Snow  
  
(Or of a Christmas Story, Hogwarts style)  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah. Not mine. Happy? *sighs* Harry Potter and anything related belongs to J. K. Rowling and the Warner Brothers. The plotline belongs to Ankha, as well as Seri, Kit and Artemis. The silver charm belongs to Jazz. Fawkes' family names belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
A/N: Another small fic in the GSFI world. I'm getting obsessed, I tell you. Anyway, this is set probably in Harry's sixth year. The day? December 24, of course!!! Seri and Sev, Kit and Artemis are married, therefore, Harry and Draco are cousins *grunts.* Ron and Mione are dating, Fawkes found a mate and had children (don't ask) and the Three have developed a form of telepathic speech. (they can actually speak to each other even if they are miles apart, through their minds.) Oh, and they kicked Voldie, Pomfrey, Pettigrew Skeeter and Malfoy's butts a long time ago.  
  
~..~ means phoenixus  
  
.. means mind speech  
  
Special Note: This fic is dedicated to Ankha and Rose.  
  
***  
  
The place looked absolutely marvelous. Just imagine it: the Great Hall, all decorated in red and green, magical snow falling from the enchanted ceiling, and hundred of candles floating over the tables. The tables themselves were decorated with red and green tablecloths, almost hidden under enormous piles of small presents. On the walls, the Hogwarts banner had been placed, but they had been altered. The lion, the snake, the badger and the eagle were now wearing bright red caps, and each of them was carrying a warped gift in its claws/teeth/ paws/ mouth. They actually moved and sang together a Christmas song when somebody stroked them. (A/n: *smirks*)  
  
There were Christmas trees every ten feet, magical snow and burning red candles in all of them, little golden faeries dancing all around, gold and silver laces in the branches, and white stars in the top of every tree (A/N: I love the symbolism) The stars liked to move from tree to tree, leaving behind a white glow.  
  
Then of course, were the phoenixes. Small figurines of phoenixes of all colors and shapes flew from here to there, trilling softly, playing hide- and-seek in the Christmas trees, upsetting the badger in the banners, stealing people's spoons and throwing fire, ice, or whatever from time to time. Fawkes' children, Cullo, Carnë, Culuina, Calma, Ancalima, Arië, Laurë, Narë and Malin; found the small figurines terribly interesting, and decided to live in the Great Hall for an unlimited amount of time, to play with them, something that made Calim, their mother, loose her patience. Fawkes had laughed at her for chasing the small birds all over the place during dinner, and she sent him to sleep to the dungeons as a punishment.  
  
Harry and Sev had made all of the decorations, and were very proud with themselves for them. They had actually spent a whole night working in the Great Hall, and laughing their head off while enchanting the banners and the phoenixes. The next day, when the school came in, they had had to listen to everybody's compliments on how well the Hall looked. Albus had just laughed, kissing Sev's forehead and ruffling Harry's hair before adding a big white star that shone over the Staff table, just above himself. (A/N: Show off)  
  
***  
  
In the night before Christmas, Harry couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, but after a couple of hours, decided that that wasn't going to work, and got up. He left the dungeons and headed to the Great Hall, intending to check on Fawkes' children. Harry felt very protective of them, and often turned into his phoenix form to play with them, tell them stories or try to teach them to fly. However, when he arrived, the nine little babies were fast asleep, all cuddled together in a warm corner. Harry smiled, turned into Arrigo and cuddled with them, covering them with his golden wings; and watched them.  
  
After a few minutes, he sensed somebody coming, and turned his head to the entrance, waiting. The door opened, and Severus entered, dressed in his pajamas, looking around curiously. He spotted Harry and the younglings, and walked to the corner. He sat in the floor, at Harry's side, and started stroking him over his beak, between his eyes. Harry closed his eyes in contentment, and asked: ~Father? What are you doing here?~  
  
Severus chuckled, and answered: ~ Couldn't sleep and came to check on the babies. What are /you/ doing here, fireling? ~  
  
Harry leaned his head on Severus lap, silently asking for more stroking, before answering: ~Couldn't sleep either~  
  
Severus ran his hand through the golden plumage, playing with the longer feathers at Harry's head, and tracing with his fingers the black lighting bolt. Harry trilled a little, eyes still closed. They stayed like that for a few minutes.  
  
Suddenly, both of them felt a light calling from the outside, and Albus' voice reached their minds. Severus? Harry? Children, where are you?   
  
In the Great Hall, father Severus answered.  
  
There was a small silence, and then a white glow in front of them. With the glow, came Albus, dressed in his nightclothes and looking very much awake.  
  
~Couldn't sleep either? ~ asked Harry, lifting his head from his father's lap.  
  
Albus chuckled, and slid down in front of them. ~No, I couldn't. I guess that is why you two are here, no? ~  
  
Severus nodded, smiling. ~Well, let's just stay here until down, OK?~ ~Sounds like a plan to me~ said Harry ~ but let's go to another corner, I don't want the kids to wake up~  
  
With that, he spread his wings and took off, flying to the end of the Staff table. Albus and Severus followed him, knowing fully well how Harry could be when it came to the babies.  
  
Harry turned back to his human form, and conjured three mugs of hot chocolate. Sev and Albus joined him at the table, each taking a seat and a mug. The three of them stayed in comfortable silence for a few minutes, until they broke the silence by sighing happily at the same time. That, of course, made them start laughing.  
  
"What were you thinking, little one? " asked Albus, once they calmed down a bit.  
  
"Well. " started Harry, a little uncertainly. "I was thinking in Christmas. When I was little, I didn't like Christmas, because it was like Dudley's second birthday, only that all the kids celebrated it too, and I never really had anyone to share it with, or anything to celebrate, in the first place." Harry made a small pause, as if to shake away those memories.  
  
Taking a sip from his mug, he continued. "Then, when I came to Hogwarts, I got presents, and Ron and his brothers included me in their celebration. I was not expecting nor the gifts nor the party, and I got both. Over the years, Ron and Hermione always stayed with me, and gave up being with their families for me. I felt loved, but they were only my friends. I wanted a family I could call my own, just as they had theirs.".  
  
He paused again, only to give a big grin to his elders. "And then. I got you. It was like a small miracle, and that day when we signed the papers was one of the happiest on my life. If I had to conjure a Patronus right now, you would be my happy thought."  
  
Once again he paused, only to take Sev's hand in one of his own, and Albus' in the other. "Remember the Mirror of Erised, grandpa? You told me the happiest man on Earth would see himself exactly as he was. Well, I think that now Tom is gone, I would see myself exactly as I am, for my deepest desire is you two. and my deepest fear would be to see you dead, not that that is going to happen." (A/N: I think. but you never know... with Ankha.) Harry finished his explanation, and gave another happy sigh.  
  
Albus nodded, ruffled Harry's hair and turned to Severus, asking the same question he made Harry.  
  
Sev looked at his mug with a thoughtful expression, and answered: " I was thinking in how different was last Christmas from all the other Christmases in my life. (A/N: To fit my purposes, Seri and Sev got married on the day before Christmas last year. My story, my rules, though I know that is not going to happen in GSFI) Even though Seri is the most beautiful thing in my life, I have realized that I would have never married her if I didn't have my father and my son." He lifted his eyes from the mug and looked at his family. " I would have never dared to love again if you two hadn't been in my life. You are what gave me faith and made me hope. I would still be cold and cruel if it wasn't for you. I just was thinking on how lucky I am to have you with me"  
  
Albus and Harry smiled, understanding. Albus made Severus rest his head in his shoulder, and Harry reached for the charm that hung from his father's neck. The silver bee shone reflecting the light from the big star that Albus had placed over the staff table, and that made Harry think about his grandfather.  
  
"What about you, grandpa?" he asked, " What were you thinking?"  
  
Albus smiled, blue eyes twinkling. "I was thinking that the three of us make the best family I've ever known!"  
  
***  
  
They talked a bit more, drinking hot chocolate and watching the small figurines flying from tree to tree. When the sun started to rise, they decided to go to their rooms and open their presents.  
  
They piled all of them in Albus' bed, and agreed to open them at the same time, showing each other what they had got.  
  
" Look! Ron and Mione are already giving one gift for both of them!" said Harry, showing them the thick black diary he had gotten from his best friends.  
  
"I noticed" Commented Severus, as he opened a gift, revealing a scarf that came "from R. Weasley and H. Granger, Happy Christmas, Professor".  
  
Albus smiled, and then hugged Harry as he opened the light blue robe the boy had gotten him.  
  
"It goes with your eyes" Harry commented, as he opened the gift from his aunt and uncle, a pair of Quidditch gloves that had is name and his animagus form.  
  
Severus, meanwhile, was opening the gift he got from his father. It was a ring for sealing letters. Severus looked at the coat of armors, but didn't recognize it. "Father?" he asked, holding out the ring for Albus to see. Harry discovered that he had gotten the same gift, and was looking at his grandfather with curiosity in his green eyes.  
  
Albus laughed, and took from his pocket another ring, similar as the ones Sev and Harry had. He went to his desk, lit a candle and inclined it over a peace of paper. When there was enough wax on the paper, he gently pressed the ring over it, making the coat of armors appear more clearly. He handed the paper to Harry and Sev, telling them to look at it.  
  
It had more symbols than any other crest Harry knew. On the upper left, there was a Griffin, wings opened and as if attacking, with a rising sun on the background. Harry recognized it as the Potter's crest. On the upper right, a Runespoor, (A/n: See Of Fantastical Beasts and Where to Find Them) its three heads looking in different directions, and an egg coming from each of its mouths. Harry remembered Sev showing him the same crest as the one the Snape's used for centuries before they allied with the Dark Lords. (said Dark lords saw the crest as a personal insult, as it contained a snake-like creature, and could be a threat to their own power) On the lower left, a big bumblebee surrounded by seven small bees, a crest that Harry /knew/ had to be Dumbledore's. On the lower right, three phoenixes in flight, a symbol they had often used during the war as the one of the Trinity. In the middle of the crest (A/N: The same place there is a big "H" in Hogwarts' crest) the triangle he, Sev and Albus had imprinted on their right hands. Discovering the meaning of the seal, Harry turned expectantly to his grandfather. Severus just held his breath.  
  
Albus smiled. "Yes, I created our own crest. Seeing as we are a family, and most probably we are going to be alive for hundreds of years, I decided to think a little into the future and make things official for the rest of the world. That way, we and our heirs will be recognized as Potter-Snape- Dumbledore."  
  
He couldn't say more, for both Harry and Sev grabbed him into a bear hug at the same time.  
  
***  
  
After opening presents, Sev went to find Seri, and Harry and Albus headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Albus went to take the usual seat at the center of the Staff table, while Harry took a seat with his friends.  
  
"You won't believe what grandpa gave us this morning!" said Harry excitedly.  
  
That got Ron and Hermione's attention. Harry showed them the peace of paper with the crest.  
  
"Oh, Harry! It's great!" exclaimed Hermione  
  
"Guess you'll now be sealing your letters with this thing, mate?" asked Ron  
  
Harry shrugged "I guess so" he said. "It's not the ring, it's the crest what is important" Ron nodded. "I know, it lets people know who you are"  
  
At that moment, Ginny came by and took a seat with them. The conversation turned to the topic of gifts. Harry thanked Ron and Hermione for the diary, and teased them a little about giving only one present, "like a married couple". Ginny seconded him, for Ron and Hermione had given her a pair of earrings "with love from H. and R."  
  
Laughing, Harry looked up and saw his parents entering the Hall. He got up and went to greet his mother, giving he a kiss in the cheek and a joyful "Merry Christmas", thanking her for the practice Snitch she had gotten him. Seri laughed, hugged him and sent him to finish his breakfast.  
  
Ron and Ginny were now commenting on Fred and George's shop, while Harry and Hermione argued over Ancient Runes. Ginny suddenly shut up when she saw Draco Malfoy heading towards their table. Harry smiled.  
  
"Good morning, cousin. Happy Christmas!" he exclaimed.  
  
Ron, Hermione and Ginny chorused him with a "Merry Christmas"  
  
Draco smiled at his friends and cousin. "Merry Christmas to you too" he said, sitting and filling his plate. "So, Arrigo, think you can beat Lord Earth in a formal battle?"  
  
"What are you two up to?" asked Hermione in a disapproving voice.  
  
"Oh, just a snow fight, nothing more" answered Harry and Draco at the same time  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right"  
  
***  
  
The five of them convinced Sirius and Remus to join them, and what started as an innocent snow fight ended as a collective duel. Ron, Harry, and Sirius in one team, Draco, Ginny, Hermione and Remus in the other. It lasted all day, and when Kit and Artemis came to check on them, ended up joining. Finally, Draco's team was declared winner, and the tired group decided to head in. Harry, doing a quick mind call, discovered that his parents and his grandfather were on the Headmaster's office, and lead the group over there.  
  
***  
  
Later that night, Harry looked around the office, grinning. Draco was sitting between his mother and father, talking excitedly about the battle. Kit and Artemis were holding hands and each of them had an arm wrapped over Draco's shoulders.  
  
Ron and Hermione were sitting in a corner, also holding hands, whispering quietly to each other. Ginny was chatting with Sirius and Remus about DADA and pranks, and the Marauders looked more than happy giving her advice in both subjects.  
  
Seri and Sev were in another corner, putting together more pictures in Sev's album, which had gotten thicker and fuller as time had passed. Harry loved looking at it, for since last year, the twins had made a habit on taking pictures in almost every situation. That album had become like the keeper of all the family's memories, and Harry hoped that it would always held happy ones.  
  
Albus, who was sitting at Harry's side, wrapped an arm around Harry, making him lean against him. "We make a lovely picture, no Harry?"  
  
Harry sighed, and buried his head in his grandfather's beard. "Yes we do, grandpa. Are you happy?"  
  
"I am"  
  
Harry yawned, last night's lack of sleep catching up with him. "I'm tired"  
  
"Go to sleep, little one."  
  
"Merry Christmas, grandpa"  
  
"Merry Christmas, Harry"  
  
Last thing Harry saw before closing his eyes, was Calim and Fawkes coming in, each of them carrying four or five baby phoenixes, who looked very angry at being forced to leave the Great Hall, the figurines, the stars, the trees, the candles and the snow.  
  
***  
  
A/N: *collapses* Whew!!! Had to write that in a hurry, I'm leaving for a dinner with my family. Anyway, hope you like it, please read it and review!!! If there is something you wish me to change, I'm sure I can do that after tomorrow. Merry Christmas to you all!!!  
  
Fawkes' family's names are Quenya (elfish)  
  
Cullo: Golden red  
  
Carnë: Red  
  
Culmina: Orange  
  
Ancalima: Giver of light  
  
Calma: Lantern  
  
Arië: Day  
  
Laurë: Gold  
  
Narë: Fire  
  
Malin: Golden  
  
Calim: Light 


End file.
